Sonicdark Birthday Fiasco
Sonicdark Birthday Fiasco is a story revolving around the birthday of Jordan K and the Kaplan Boys. It aired on deviantART on February 14, 2019. In this story, Jasmine impersonates Soniclight in an attempt to manipulate the boys' birthday party. Plot The story starts at bedtime, when the babies are sleeping, but the Kaplan Boys are wide awake due to excitement of their birthday. Soniclight comes to their room and sings them a lullaby, which helps them fall asleep. During the song, the camera cuts to Jamie sleeping in her bed (though it is unknown whether she was affected by the lullaby). Jasmine hears the song, and complains that every previous birthday of the boys', she got thrown out of the house. She mischievously devises a plan to mess up the party and get rid of Julia, in order to make things go her way. The next morning, Soniclight wakes up ready for the party, but his pentagonal door is blocked by a thick piece of duct tape and a 100-lb weight, which Jasmine inferrably placed. Soniclight is thus unable to get out of his room, while Jasmine is in her room, dressing her body to look like Soniclight. Once in the disguise, Jasmine walks down the stairs to the kitchen, and stands behind the kitchen counter. She first tells the Kaplan Boys that Julia must leave the house permanently, which shocks them strongly. Then she announces that the three babies must leave the house as well, making Smalltail cry. Then, she demands Jamie to throw away the cake that she baked, and while Julia ran out of the house crying, Jamie threw the cake away. Jasmine then claims control and requires the boys to play "Pin the tail on the sleeping Cub." Ginger objects that Cub is awake, and Jasmine responds that he'll wish he was sleeping if he finds the game painful to him. David and Amanda then think "Soniclight" is just in a bad mood so they give "him" Soniclight's favorite kind of apple pie. Jasmine yells that the pie is revolting and then demands David and Amanda to leave the house. The scene then cuts to the Stellar Boys of Rejah City, concerned about Soniclight and discussing that strange things are going on. However, Cubey is smiling because he likes the attitude that Jasmine is having. After Ginger gives Smalltail a bottle of warm water (to calm him down), he starts to speak up that Soniclight is not acting right, explaining that he promised to let the boys pick the games, and that he would never throw beloved family members (like Julia) out of the house. He suspects that a fake Soniclight is in the kitchen, which gets Jasmine all angry at him. To prove his point, he asks "Soniclight" to fly a bit. Jasmine then refuses and insults Ginger. Then she complains that Jordan K disappeared. Meanwhile, Jordan K is in the guest room, planning on going to the Friends Capsule to get back at "Soniclight"'s unsatisfying attitude. After Hovee removes the duct tape and Bigtail takes the weight away, he opens the pentagonal door. The real Soniclight stands there, undressed and disheveled. Jordan K stands angry at him, making him feel uneasy because he didn't do anything for the whole time he was trapped in his room. Not understanding the situation, Jordan K then makes Soniclight sit on the 666th bed (the most dreadful one) as a punishment. Next, Samantha is seen comforting a crying Julia sitting against a tree stump, while Hovee is talking with Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Petunia, Nutty and Flaky about the mean things "Soniclight" has been doing. Mid-conversation, he notices that "Soniclight" is eating the same cake that he demanded Jamie to throw away earlier. Hovee goes inside and asks why "he" has to be so selfish, but Jasmine cuts him off mid-sentence. Ginger then walks into the guest room in an attempt to see what's going on with Soniclight. He eventually finds Jordan K calling Soniclight out for everything Jasmine did. Ginger observes that Soniclight is undressed and disheveled, thus realizing that the Soniclight down in the kitchen was indeed an impostor. He takes Jordan K and Soniclight downstairs and shows them. Meanwhile, Jasmine is startled by the real Soniclight appearing in the living room, and subsequently runs out of the house, dropping the cake she was eating. Next, Ginger tells Soniclight that there is still hope that he can bring the party back, and that he should return to his room to get dressed and prepared. Then he devises a plan that the Kaplan Boys find the impostor, Jamie bakes a new cake, David finds Julia, Amanda looks after the three babies, and he will reset decorations and banners. The next scene shows David talking to a sad Julia, and he tells her that they can work together to find several other friends and invite them as well. Meanwhile, the Kaplan Boys have gone a long way, and finally find the fake Soniclight resting against a tree trunk. Jasmine sees the boys and (while still disguised as Soniclight), tells them that "he" was asked to lead the party, only to be confronted by the real Soniclight, now with his shirt and cap on. Soniclight explains that the boys were generous enough to get him out of his room. Jasmine then gives up and takes her disguise off. The boys are surprised to find out that Jasmine has been fooling them all day. Bigtail explains that they had actually planned to give her a chance to spend time with them, but Jasmine storms away saying she no longer wants to spend time with them. The boys agree that Jasmine needs to cool down, so they go back home, along with Soniclight. Meanwhile, at their house, the cake and decorations are newly reset, and David tells Julia about the fake Soniclight who was ruining the party earlier, explaining that "he" most likely will not come back. Swimmy, Samantha, Longtail and Beareo are at the house at that point. Jordan, however, explains that Ripley and Snake-Tail can't have fun with them because they are sick (there is a flashback of them sleeping). The Kaplan Boys then hug Julia, making her smile again. Everyone then sings Happy Birthday to the boys. Then Soniclight allows them to pick their first game, and Hovee went with Show-rades. Later on, after the present giving, Julia tells the boys that they're invited to Pasea Pier with her and her family for a week. This makes the boys extremely happy and excited, and Julia gladly invites Soniclight as well. The story ends with Smalltail counting down to April (because his birthday is in April), while Joshua and Jessica are taking a nap (in the bed made out of the Kaplan Boys' old tails). Final Birthday Message A big message is then displayed, with the Kaplan Boys big in the center, bordered by poses of the rest of the characters in the story, except for Jasmine and Cub. Jordan and Hovee are flapping their tails, while Bigtail's tail is glowing. Above them is the text "HAPPY BIRTHDAY JORDAN K!" in marquee red and blue colors, and below them is the date "2/14/2019", while "19th" is on the top-left hand corner in yellow. Gallery BoysReact.png|The boys' reaction upon hearing "Julia must leave this house, forever!" Originally leaked in this form with the white background. SoniclightSneakPeek.png|The real Soniclight getting blamed for what Jasmine did. JuliaUpset.png|Samantha comforting a nearly heartbroken Julia. SneakPeek1202019.png|Soniclight and Jordan K's reaction to the clone. Trivia *The story is influenced by an MLP episode and Robbie Rotten's disguising in LazyTown in general. **For instance, the apple pie is similar to the vanilla cake Bessie tried giving the fake mayor in Double Trouble. **The "forever!" and the way the boys yell "Jasmine Kestrel!" are also LazyTown references. **Soniclight was disheveled similarly to how Princess Cadance was when Twilight found her in the cave. *Joshua and Jessica are sleeping in the very first and very last frames of the story. Sleep Mast R did this because Jordan K (the user) complained over the babies being awake through WHHBOLH Part 3. **This disregards the fact that the final birthday messages has profiles of them awake. *When Joshua and Jessica are sleeping in their bed, the sign "THEY ARE SLEEPING RIGHT NOW. SHH..." from WHHBOLH Part 3 makes its second appearance. However, the sign is correct, even though it was wrong in WHHBOLH. **The sign paper is at the bottom of the poles, even though it was at the top of the poles in WHHBOLH and the text was right-side-up in both cases. It is assumed that they are either two separate signs or two sides of the paper. *This story reveals that Smalltail possesses three books that he obviously wouldn't enjoy, "A Cheap Book That's Not Good", "How to Sleep With Your Eyes Open" and "The Garbage Book." It is assumed that these books are extremely cheap, and that whoever bought them wasn't willing to spend money for Smalltail. *Soniclight is singing Brahms' lullaby to the boys. *This story reveals the interior of Jasmine's room for the first time, showing an acrostic of her name on the wall. (The outside of Jasmine's room is visible in WHHBOLH Part 3.) *Show-rades is a video game which has been introduced in TIS. Its objective is to watch a certain unnamed show and then tell which characters are playing in it. The name is a portmanteau of "show" and "charades." *There are exactly 19 characters bordering the final birthday message, which is the age Jordan K turned during the event of the story. *Cuddles and Smalltail are next to the yellow text "19th" because they are yellow. Production Notes *Swimmy, Samantha and Longtail only show up late, because Sleep Mast R started working on the animation in early fall 2018, before those characters were introduced. *The (original) cake that Jamie baked has pictures of the Kaplan Boys on top of the icing. This alludes to Sleep Mast R's real-life situation, where his family made a cake with a Visio world map on top of the icing, for a farewell party. Possible Faults *When Soniclight sings the lullaby, the text incorrectly reads "With pink roses bedight". *Near the beginning, Jasmine is trying to make Cub wish he was sleeping. However in WHHBOLH Parts 1 and 2, she didn't like that Cub was sleeping so much. **She is presumably taking advantage of the impersonation. **Also, people's opinions/feelings about something do change from time to time. *In WHHBOLH, it is made clear several times that when looking at the back of the sofa, the kitchen is to the left. But several times when the camera is facing the front of the sofa, the kitchen is still to the left, even though the camera turned 180 degrees. **There could be two sofas in the house, though. Category:Miscellaneous